For your own Good
by LBTDiclonius
Summary: After sending Jojo off to the academy, the Mayor feels sorry for it. The aftermath told from his point of view. One-shot. Please R&R!


**Hello, hello! This is a story I made when I saw all those fanfics about how everyone thought the Mayor was mean. I just had to defend him. He's my favorite character! Beside's the cat...so I wrote a fic saying how sorry he was for sending Jojo to the academy. It's in his point of view. Enjoy!**

**Diclaimer: I DO NOT own Suessical the Musical and any of it's songs, title's character's, logo's, etc...I DO NOT plan to make a profit of this story. It is only in exsistance for peoples enjoyment.**

**For your own Good**

How has he come to this? How have I come to this?

"It's for your own good," I told him.

Of all the things I could've said that had to be what came out of my mouth first. How could I have been so blind, oblivious, and ignorant even to say that to my own son?

_"It's for his own good. Maybe after the experience at the academy, he'll learn to be a real Who,"_ I told myself. I knew it wasn't true though. Nothing I said could convince me that betrayal would make him behave. How could I have been so stupid?

I sat down at my cluttered desk after many moments of pacing around, pondering all these matters and trying to sort them out just enough that they'll just flick into the air, never to be seen again.

Resting my head on my hands, I kept telling myself that everything would be all right. That when he came back, we would be a normal family.

But we weren't.

I was the mayor, he was my son. Nothing about my family is even the tiniest speck of normal.

_"How ironic…" _I realize. I'm on a speck of a speck of a speck, and I'm much too close to the edge.

My mind drift's to Horton. Where is he? Why can't I hear him anymore? Are we lost? I'll bet we're not even close to Solla Sollew, he promised me that. He promised _us_ that. He promised the whole town that. But he broke it, smashed it into smithereens'. Nothing is safe for us now.

"Dear?" I hear someone ask then heard the slow creaking of the wooden door inch open. My head lifted up as I realized who it was, not even she could put a smile on my face. And she was my wife!

"Hello," I reply to her flatly.

"I brought you some tea, and you look like you need it," I knew she was referring to my shaded face.

"Thank you…" I started. "Dear, do you think we made a good decision on sending him to that…academy? That General looked a bit…obsessive, for lack of a better word."

"Of course we did, he was thinking again, and you know it. He was getting too out of control. Not even his teachers could deal with him. I'm sure that Schmitz character will straighten him up, get him to act like a real Who," my wife assured, putting the hot tea in front of me, but I was in no mood for hot luxury drinks.

"I suppose…could you leave me for a while? I have some important mayor-ee stuff to work out," I tell her.

"Whatever you say…" she sighed, and then walked out of the room.

How could she say that about her own son? Sending our son to that academy was a _good _decision? How can she think that? Although, I'm starting to let myself be convinced that she's right.

Without knowing it, I take a sip of the tea my wife brought me. The hot liquid tainted with lemon and cinnamon made my mouth water. It was my favorite type, and she knew it.

As I walk to the window, carrying the drink in my right hand and the other behind my back, I knew that I wouldn't be able to see him for a long time. Why did I make that choice? Because it was for his own good. Was it though? Our son's own good is at an academy for juvenile delinquent'? What have I done?

I bowed my head in shame, I made the choice, it's my fault that he might get injured at this school, or worse! It's my fault if he get's killed; it's my fault if he dies and my fault alone. How could I have been so cruel?

I'm sorry Jojo. I'm so sorry…

**_The End_**

**It's over! Like I said, the Mayor is NOT mean, don't think he is. Pretty please? Thank's for reading! Please R&R!**


End file.
